Blind
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Dominique decidiu ir embora de Hogwarts e isso atingiu James de uma forma que ele jamais cogitaria em sua vida, porque o amor de ambos era cego um pelo o outro... E uma parte do Potter morreu quando ele deixou a Delacour ir.


**Blind**

_Por Queen Potter_

**One-shot**

_I was young but I wasn't naive_

_I watched helpless as you turned around to leave_

James S. Potter era um cara que muitos temiam em Hogwarts devido a péssima fama que havia criado. Ele odiava ser comparado ao pai e para não ser igual ao mesmo, tornou-se o pesadelo de todos os professores e de alguns alunos que ousavam colocar-se em seu caminho. Ele nunca havia contado ao seu irmão Albus que o Chapéu Seletor não sabia onde colocar o filho mais velho dos Potters. Estava em dúvida entre Sonserina e Grifinória, mas como James havia pedido para cair na casa dos corajosos e destemidos, o Chapéu atendeu ao seu pedido.

Ao longo dos anos, o jovem colecionou detenções, a maioria por ter transformado a vida dos professores um inferno e pelas milhares de regras quebradas. Sim, o filho mais velho dos Potters odiava regras. Ele contrabandeava firewhiskys para dentro do castelo, fumava cigarros trouxas nas horas que lhe eram apropriadas, dava festas dentro de Hogwarts quando bem queria ou até mesmo na casa dos gritos sem nenhuma permissão, sempre estava com uma garota diferente nos braços, não possuía pudor algum e sua cara de pau era tamanha, que ele chegava a se dirigir à diretora McGonagall como velha caquética.

James nunca se prendeu a nenhuma garota, dizendo-se ser de todas. Era conhecido como o cachorro de Hogwarts por isso, mas também por assumir uma forma animaga de um cão, um segredo que apenas Fred e Jhonny tinham conhecimento. O Potter mais velho era um exímio apanhador de quadribol, considerando-se melhor que seu pai, além de ser ótimo em quebrar os corações femininos. Sabia conquistar as garotas com seu jeito romântico e cavalheiro de ser, mas no fundo não passava de um safado filho da puta pronto para fazer milhares de meninas sofrerem. Conseguia qualquer uma que ele quisesse e se gabava por isso.

Contudo, havia uma em especial que sempre tinha problemas para levá-la para sua cama no dormitório dos monitores ou na sala precisa. O nome dela? Dominique D. Weasley, a problemática Sonserina de Hogwarts, a outra ovelha negra da família. A loira havia despertado algo em James que nem mesmo ele conhecia. No começo, para ele, Nique não passava de um desafio grande que ele queria vencer. Tentou agarrá-la de todas as formas possíveis, mas a mesma no fim, sempre o deixava com grandes marcas de unhas e tapas por todo o corpo dele.

Virou rotina para ele tentar agarrá-la no meio do corredor ou puxá-la para dentro do armário de vassouras, procurando tê-la apenas para si. Contudo, a loira, quando se encontrava sóbria, não permitia que James concluísse seus desejos luxuriosos. Dominique só ia para a cama com o Potter quando bebia em demasia e não percebia o que se passava com ela. Tirando isso, Nique tratava James como um garoto qualquer, um idiota tarado e metido. Não corria atrás dele e nem babava por ele como as demais garotas faziam. Talvez isso a tenha tornado interessante ao garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor.

No fim, tudo isso tornou-se algo incontrolável para ambos, acarretando em feridas causadas pelo orgulho mesclado com um ciúmes doentio que havia nos dois. Dominique não chorava, mas não conseguia esconder a dor que preenchia seus olhos esverdeados quando via James com outra garota. E o Potter, apesar de não admitir nem para si, se mordia de ciúmes quando os meninos se aproximavam de Nique com outras intenções. Ao contrário da loira que nada fazia com as demais jovens que James agarrava, o Potter jogava todos os seus supostos concorrentes dentro do lago negro, deixando-os com medo de se aproximar novamente de Nique.

Essa situação e guerra em que os dois se testavam para provocar um ao outro e ver quem será o primeiro a ceder, os levou a sérias consequências. Dominique se afundou mais ainda nas drogas e nas bebidas, enquanto James foi tornando-se completamente diferente, sua agressividade aumentou e as notas que antes eram boas, apesar de sua péssima fama, começaram a decair consideravelmente. Com isso, Fleur decidiu que seria melhor Nique ir para Beaubaxton terminar seus dois últimos anos escolares, transferindo-a de escola.

James a viu ir embora sem poder fazer nada, porque era tarde demais. Tarde demais para voltar ao passado e reconcertá-lo. Não havia mais nada que ele fosse capaz de realizar para impedir aquilo e mesmo que pudesse, seu orgulho idiota não o permitiria. E ele viu, através da janela de seu dormitório, Dominique se despedir de seus amigos em meio a lágrimas de dor e sofrimento por partir de Hogwarts, o lugar que ela sempre considerou como lar. Ela lançou seu olhar para o castelo e viu o Potter na janela, observando-a. Dominique apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de tristeza e dor, virando-se em seguida e partindo para outra escola.

E aquele sorriso, desde então, assombrou o filho mais velho dos Potters...

_And still I have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep that even you could not burry if you tried_

Depois que Dominique se foi para longe, James só piorou, fechando-se dentro de um próprio casulo. Não conseguia mais pertubar ninguém, não tinha mais vontade de jogar quadribol e somente ia as festas para beber até perder a consciência. Sua aparência era decadente, se encontrava derribado e totalmente prostrado. Um dia, o garoto Potter resolveu não sair mais de seu dormitório e aquilo preocupou a diretora McGonagall, a qual decidiu por fim chamar os pais do jovem.

Ginevra e Harry tentaram de tudo, mas nada resolveu. Então, eles concordaram que o melhor seria que James se recuperasse sozinho, porque nem mesmo eles podiam fazer algo em relação ao filho e aquilo simplesmente partiu o coração de Ginny, causando-lhe fartas lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto enquanto pedia força ao seu filho mais velho. Nem mesmo aquela cena que causaria impacto e tocaria o coração de qualquer um que a presenciasse, ajudou a retirar o jovem Potter do fundo do poço, de sua morbidez preocupante.

Só uma coisa poderia retirar o garoto daquela depressão profunda que ele havia caído... Somente uma garota, a qual carregava o mesmo sobrenome que ele, e cujo sorriso ainda o assombrava em sonhos. Ele queria ter feito tudo diferente, se ele pudesse voltar ao passado... Ginevra, não sabendo o que se passava com o filho, deixou-o no dormitório e retornou a sua casa, sua alma morrendo aos poucos. Então, Harry, procurando ajudar de alguma forma a contornar aquela situação e trazer o filho de volta para a vida, enviou uma carta a Albus perguntando o que poderia ser feito em relação a James.

Albus lhe reescreveu, dizendo que a dor do irmão possuía nome e esse era Dominique Delacour. Harry, quando leu a carta do filho do meio, se surpreendeu com aquilo. Nunca imaginara que James era apaixonado pela filha de Bill Weasley. O quebra-cabeça começou a se encaixar na mente do Potter e ele decidiu ir a casa do irmão de sua esposa, implorar para que eles trouxessem Dominique de volta para Hogwarts. Ao chegar lá, foi recebido com carinho e teve total atenção dos pais da loira, contudo, a decisão de voltar a escola antiga não cabia mais a eles e sim a própria garota que havia roubado o coração de James Potter.

Harry então mandou uma carta para Nique, explicando-lhe tudo o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, esperando receber uma boa resposta, o Potter, ao pegar a carta de Dominique, arregalou os olhos de incredulidade. No pequeno pergaminho branco, havia apenas uma pequena frase.

**Desculpe tio, mas eu não posso fazer isso...**

Aquilo significava que Dominique não voltaria para Hogwarts e que Harry seria compelido a ver seu filho definhando a cada dia sem poder fazer nada. E tudo isso por causa de um passado obscuro e um orgulho estúpido.

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

O tempo foi se passando e James não melhorou. Todos os seus amigos e primos tentaram reanimá-lo, mas o mesmo estava fadado a uma vida dolorosa e difícil sem Dominique ali. Foi então que, surpreendentemente, a loira sem avisar ninguém retornou a Hogwarts em seu último ano. Ela acreditava que o Potter não mais estaria ali, porque o mesmo já teria se formado, contudo, o jovem não havia conseguido passar de ano devido a sua ausência proposital em todos os testes realizados. James não saia do dormitório nem mesmo para comer, quem lhe trazia comida eram seus primos e amigos, os quais não desistiram dele nem por um segundo.

Quando Dominique chegou no castelo, todos os alunos decidiram não contar a James que Nique retornara a Hogwarts, porque queriam que a loira encontrasse o garoto em seu estado de melancolia e dor profundas. Rose, ao ver a amiga de volta, deixou todas as lágrimas que segurara um ano inteiro virem a tona. Começou a gritar com a amiga, xingando-a por tê-la abandonado e nem ao menos ter enviado cartas para dizer se estava viva. A loira ignorou o estado de fúria que a ruiva se encontrava e apenas a abraçou, chorando junto com a mesma, permitindo que todos vissem sua fraqueza.

Logo depois, todos os primos e os dois irmãos do Potter mais velho decidiram levar Dominique para o dormitório de James, dando-lhe uma desculpa qualquer, na qual a loira caiu inocentemente. Quando Nique girou a maçaneta e deu de cara com a figura magra e abatida do jovem de cabelos negros que lhe havia machucado tanto no passado. Ao vê-lo naquele estado deplorável, o coração de Dominique se apertou e ela colocou as mãos na boca, as lágrimas caindo fartas de seus olhos claros. Não havia acreditado nas palavras de seu tio Harry, por isso não voltara a Hogwarts quando o mesmo lhe solicitou.

O nome de James, proferido por aquela voz feminina fora o suficiente para despertar o garoto de sua morbidez, fazendo-o olhar em direção a loira, a incredulidade e dor estampados em seus olhos opacos que outrora eram negros feito a noite. Dominique não disse mais nada, apenas correu na direção dele, abraçando-o com força. Ela não se importava com seu orgulho e nem com o que os outros falariam mais tarde, só queria permanecer ali com ele. O sentimento de arrependimento a preencheu e ela começou a se sentir péssima e culpada. Nunca devia ter ido embora... Devia ter deixado o amor que ela tinha pelo Potter sobrepujar seu orgulho e corrido sem medo em direção ao dormitório dele e tomado seus lábios quando percebeu que ele a olhava da janela naquele dia em que se fora de Hogwarts. Contudo...

_ Me desculpe. – ela sussurrou para ele, ainda abraçada. – Me desculpe pelo o que eu fiz a você, eu te amo James, eu o amo mais do que você possa imaginar.

Faziam anos que Dominique guardava aquelas simples palavras, as quais nunca tivera coragem de dizer ao Potter devido ao medo de rejeição por parte dele. Mesmo com Rose alertando-a a ficar, mesmo com os avisos de sua prima ruiva e melhor amiga sobre os sentimentos de James, mesmo querendo permanecer em Hogwarts, Dominique decidiu ir embora, deixando-o naquela dor lancinante.

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_and part of me died when I let you go_

_ Eu nunca imaginei que fosse amar alguém, meu amor por você era cego e só depois que foi embora é que eu pude enxergar que eu a amo muito mais do que você se quer cogitou pensar. E uma parte de mim morreu quando eu a deixei ir. Mas, agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás, não há solução para mim. – James falou friamente, o brilho que antes possuía totalmente ausente de seus olhos pretos.

Dominique não o soltou, ainda o abraçava com força. Seu choro era o único barulho que podia ser ouvido no dormitório. Todos haviam se retirado dali há tempos, deixando os dois sozinhos. James não conseguia mais voltar a vida, estava tão perdido dentro de si, mergulhado em sua imensa dor, que se prendera em sua solidão. Não enxergava mais a liberdade e não encontrava as chaves para ajudá-lo a se libertar.

_ Você está certo, nós não podemos voltar atrás. – concordou a loira, soltando-se finalmente de James. O jovem lançou-lhe um olhar vazio, fitando-a. – Mas, podemos recomeçar. – e dito isso, Dominique enlaçou suas mãos no pescoço do Potter e permitiu que seus lábios se encontrassem com os dele.

O jovem, assustado com aquilo, retribuiu o beijo e algo dentro de si começou a queimar e a acordar. James intensificou o ósculo, tornando-o voluptuoso, urgente e deleitoso. Nique não o parou, suas mãos agora descendo para as costas do Potter, procurando se livrar da camisa. Quando conseguiu, começou a arranhá-lo descontroladamente. James parou o beijo, procurando ar e em seguida foi depositando pequenos beijos no pescoço da loira, descendo até encontrar os ombros da mesma, nos quais fez questão de dar um sôfrego chupão, marcando-os.

E o resto do tempo se seguiu daquela maneira, com trocas de carícias ardentes e finalmente, depois de tanta espera, Dominique cedeu a James, ficando com o mesmo por vontade própria. Aquilo foi o suficiente para soltar o garoto Potter das correntes que o prendiam em sua solidão dolorosa. Ele sorriu, pegando um cigarro e acendendo-o para em seguida tragá-lo. Dominique, ao lado dele, sorriu também, abraçando-o novamente com força.

_I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything would be like it was before_

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

James estava de volta, sentindo-se revigorado, havia nascido novamente. Só esperava que aquilo não passasse de um sonho, que realmente fosse realidade, afinal, quando coisas boas acontecem, elas não duram muito tempo e logo a infelicidade é trazida a tona outra vez. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade, não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava acontecendo. Sentia-se tão bem... Era tudo o que sempre desejou em todos os anos de Hogwarts que frenquentara. Só torcia para que durasse eternamente.

Dominique sentia o mesmo que o Potter, mas em seu interior a dúvida ainda permanecia, a dúvida que sempre a assolava. Será que James vai ser fiel a ela? Será que ele não vai voltar para a vida desregrada que ele levava? Será que ele vai abandoná-la agora que a teve? Nique não possuía nenhuma resposta para suas indagações. Não havia mais volta, já fizera o que tinha que ser feito e não se arrependera disso, o que era o mais importante.

_ James... – ela o chamou, mas o Potter a calou com o dedo indicador.

_ Apenas curta o momento sem se preocupar com o amanhã, Nique. Eu te amo e isso basta para tudo. – o garoto disse, parecendo que escutara os devaneios da loira. Ela concordou com ele em um breve aceno de cabeça.

Palavras naquele momento eram totalmente dispensáveis. Ambos só almejavam curtir a presença gostosa um do outro. O sol lá fora brilhava intensamente, indicando que a primavera havia chegado e a neve que outrora cobria o chão verde com seu manto branco, derreteria, permitindo que novas flores nascessem ali. Era a beleza da estação do ano mais esperada pela maioria dos alunos, depois que o inverno implacável havia passado. O vento brando entrava pela janela entreaberta do dormitório, indo de encontro ao casal deitado nu na cama.

E aquilo realmente não era sonho, porque James beslicou a si próprio, conferindo se ele não fazia parte de mais uma brincadeira de sua mente... Dominique riu dele e aquele sorriso foi puro, verdadeiro, divertido e contagiante. Não era aquele mesmo triste que o Potter viu quando ela havia partido. E esse sorriso não voltaria a assombrar o garoto, porque ele havia sido esquecido em alguma lembrança vaga perdida em sua mente. E o passado tratava-se apenas de páginas amerelas e obsoletas, desgastadas pelo tempo, queimadas pelos donos do livro em que a vida deles estava escrita.

_After all this while_

_Would you ever wanna leave it_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

James só desejava agora passer o resto de sua vida ao lado daquela garota que conseguira alcançar seu coração antes inatingível. Dominique seria sua e de mais ninguém. E ele cuidaria do que é dele com todo o carinho e amor que havia para oferecer. Procuraria controlar o ciúmes doentio que possuía dentro de si e iria se esforçar para jamais machucar a loira. Ela se fazia de forte e insensível, mas ele sabia que no fundo Nique era sensível, afinal, a mesma era uma mulher. Chega de orgulho! Essa palavra não mais existia no vocabulário do garoto Potter.

Cansara de arrependimentos, não queria mais sofrer daquele jeito. Não permitiria que nada sobrepujasse sua vontade. Terminaria esse ano com maestria e correria atrás de todos os seus sonhos. James tentaria uma vaga para apanhador em algum time profissional de quadribol. Não queria ser auror como seus pais e nem trabalhar no St. Mungus e muito menos no profeta diário. Desejava ser reconhecido por meio do que amava fazer e ao lado da mulher de sua vida. Sim, depois que conseguisse um trabalho no time de quadribol, se casaria com Dominique e formaria uma família com ela.

Enquanto isso, a loira desejava trabalhar em alguma sessão do Ministério, qualquer uma que a levasse a fama. E depois disso, seu outro grande anseio era se casar com o homem de sua vida, chamado James Sirius Potter. E em seguida, iria formar uma bela família com ele, colocando sua irmã Victoire para ser madrinha de um dos pirralhos, mesmo que tenha tido milhares de conflitos com a mesma por motivos fúteis e desconexos. Podia dizer sem vergonha que era inveja, afinal, Vic sempre fora a filha exemplar, a queridinha de Fleur.

_ Nique… – James começou, contudo se conteve, talvez por receio ou ainda havia um pouco de orgulho dentro de si que o impedia de continuar a falar.

_ Eu prometo Jay, que eu nunca mais vou abandoná-lo. Não depois de tudo isso que aconteceu. Eu amo você e é isso o que importa. – Dominique concluiu a frase do Potter, como se também tivesse lido as divagações do mesmo.

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_and part of me died when I let you go_

James puxou Nique para mais próximo de seu corpo magro. O perfume que ela exalava era inebriante e o deixava totalmente embriagado. Beijou-lhe os topo cabeça, os lábios tocando os fios louros do enorme cabelo da garota ao seu lado. Essa levantou o olhar para ele, buscando os olhos negros do mesmo e quando os encontrou, passou a fitá-los com muita intensidade. Aquelas palavras foram totalmente verdadeiras e isso foi perceptível no tom de voz que ela usara, maso olhar ajudou a comprovar.

_ Promete? – James perguntou para Dominique e essa confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Eu jamais o deixaria novamente, cometer o erro duas vezes é burrice. E além disso, uma parte de mim também morreu quando eu deixei você aqui em Hogwarts... – Nique respondeu, beijando-o novamente, dando início ao recomeço da vida de ambos.

James e Dominique desde então, nunca mais olharam para trás, enterrando o passado...

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<strong> Blind - LifeHouse


End file.
